New Chapters Cytotoxicity Assays: In Vitro Methods to Measure Dead Cells 01 May 2019 Measurement of cAMP for Gs- and Gi Protein-Coupled Receptors (GPCRs) 20 Nov 2017 Measurement of -Arrestin Recruitment for GPCR Targets 20 Nov 2017 Genome Editing Using Engineered Nucleases and Their Use in Genomic Screening 20 Nov 2017 Inhibition of Protein-Protein Interactions: Cell-Based Assays 20 Nov 2017 Recently Updated Chapters Immunoassay Methods 08 Jul 2019 Receptor Binding Assays for HTS and Drug Discovery 01 Jul 2018 Histone Acetyltransferase Assays in Drug and Chemical Probe Discovery 01 Jul 2018 Interference with Fluorescence and Absorbance 01 Jul 2018 Interferences with Luciferase Reporter Enzymes 01 Jul 2018